Lorelai and chicken noodle soup
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 16 year old Lorelai lives with her 17 year old boyfriend Luke and his parent's and gets sick and Luke's Mom ends up taking care of her as a loving mother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning 16 year old Lorelai is laying on the couch watching tv when Luke wakes up.

''morning sweetie how ya feeling?'' he asks her and kisses her

Lorelai shrug's ''still pretty crappy I guess I'm probably not going back to school again today.'' she tells him

''okay I'll get your homework and books for you.'' he tells her

''I already have all my books remember you brought them to me since we share a locker.'' she reminds him

''oh yea right.'' he says

''hey good morning sweetie how are you feeling?'' asks her

''let's take your temperature.'' sticks a thermometer in her mouth

''shh no talking just lay back relax.'' tells her and covers her with the blanket more

Luke makes himself some oatmeal and cits up a banana to put into it to eat before school and gets Lorelai some orange juice and goes over and checks the thermometer and pulls it out of her mouth

''yup still definitly sick no school for you hun.'' says

Lorelai just nods miserably.

Luke sits besides her and eas his oatmeal.

Lorelai sits up and wraps her arms around him and holds him laying her head against his shoulder.

''love you sweetie.'' he tells her

Lorelai just nods and closes her eyes.

heats up some of her famous chicken noodle soup that she knows Lorelai loves for her for breakfast and brings it over to the coffee table for her.

''soup for breakfast?'' Luke questions her

''it's good for her and she likes it and it's about the only thing that she can keep down right now so just leave it.'' Luke's mom tells him

''okay I'm sorry.'' Luke says

''okay I'm going to go wake your dad up he's late for work.'' his mom tells him

''okay.'' Luke says

goes into the bedroom

''hunnie wake up your late for work.'' she tells him

''mmm hunnie what? How's Lorelai feeling this morning?'' he asks her

''still sick still not going to school today.'' she tells him

''mmm kay.'' he says and gets up and gets dressed and ready for work 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

comes out of the bedroom and sees the kids on the couch together.

''Morning son morning Lorelai how are you feeling?'' asks her

''morning dad.'' Luke says

''ugh sick.'' she says in a raspy voice

''I'm sorry your feeling so crappy sweetie.'' Will says

''uh thanks.'' Lorelai says

Will grabs a babana from the fruit basket and checks his watch.

''oh shoot ok I'm late have a good day.'' he says

''okay hunnie love you.'' she kisses him

''love you too have a good day at school Luke feel better Lorelai.'' Will says

''I will dad.'' he says

''uhhh.'' Lorelai groans against Lule's shoulder

Will leaves for work at the hardware store.

Luke finishes his breakfast and looks at the clock

''oky I should get to school but I really wish I could stay here and take care of you today sweetie.'' he tells her

Lorelai just shrugs and groans hides her face in his shoulder.

''your going to school Luke don't worry I will be here to take care of her.'' Luke's mom tells him

''okay thanks Mom okay I'll be back after school I love you sweetie.'' he tells her and kisses her head

Luke goes to get up and Lorelai grabs his shirt.

''shh.'' he pushes her back against her pillows

''rest relax sleep sweetie I love you.'' he gets her comfortble again and kisses her cheek

Lorelai nods and closes her eyes miserable and goes back to sleep after he leaves for school. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that afternoon when Luke get's home from school he drops his backpack on the floor.

''Mom?'' he says and looks around and finds a note on the table and reads it and sees that she went out to do errands

Luke smiles and goes over to see and check on Lorelai who is dead asleep on the couch so he feels her forehead.

''yow!'' he says and pulls his hand away at the hottness of her forehead

''mmm stoppp.'' she whines and slaps his hand away from her

''shh I'm sorry go back to sleep.'' he says and kisses her forehead and leaves and goes down to his dad's hardware store.

''hey son did you have a good day at school?'' Will asks him

''hey dad yea I did.'' Luke tells him

''how's Lorelai?'' Will asks him

''still sick and running a fever again I just checked on her.'' Luke tells him

''oh good your a really great boyfriend to her.'' Will tells him

''thanks I try.'' he tells him

''okay here's your list of thing's I need you to do for me and get done by the end of today to make our customers happy.'' Will tells him and hands him a list

''oh ok geat thanks.'' Luke says

Luke goes around the store doing thing's on the list that he needs to do and get done. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a little while later that afternoon Luke is working around the store and looks up and see's Lorelai outside in her slippers and runs over to the door and goes out.

''hey hey hey whoa sweetie what are you doing out of bed you shouldn't be down here.'' Luke tells her

''I was getting lonely up there and I wanted to see you because I havn't all day and I missed you.'' she tells him

''well that's very nice of you and I missed you too but you should be upstairs in bed now come on.'' he says and takes her back upstairs and get's her tucked into bed on thier bed.

''shh sleep,relax,rest I'll be back in a while.'' he tells her and kisses her head

''mmm.'' she says and curls up and goes back to sleep

Luke smiles and goes back to work at the hardware store.

William comes around a corner hey son where'd you go

''oh Lorelai came downstairs to see me so I helped her back upstairs and back to bed.'' Luke tells him

''oh how she doing

Luke shrug's ''I don't know still sick and she won't stay in bed.'' Luke tells him

''oh well your a good man for trying to make her stay in bed she needs the rest. I know your mother hates staying in bed when she's really sick or tired and needs sleep because she's always on the go and tells me if she stays in bed she feels like she get's nothing accomplished and that ruins her day making her feel bad.'' William tells him

Luke turns red ''oh well I did not know that.'' Luke tells him

''well know you do.'' Will says

a little while later Katherine comes back and into the store

''hey sweetie.'' she holds his face and kisses her husband

''hey where were you?'' he asks her

''oh at the grocery store grocery shopping we needed groceries despertly

''yes we did our fridge was bare.'' he says sarcastically

''so how's Lorelai?'' she asks him

''I don't know Luke says she was down here a little while ago but he helped her back upstairs and back into bed.' Will tells her

''oh good.'' she says

''yea so where is he now?'' she asks him

''oh over there helping a customer.'' he tells her

''oh okay well I have to get these groceries home and check on Lorelai so I will see you later.'' she tells him

''okay hunnie sounds good.'' he says and smiles and watches her leave and drive home 


End file.
